Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wearable device may be mounted to a wrist location or other body location and may include one or more sensors to measure fitness-related data or other physiological data of the wearer. Such wearable devices may include a rechargeable battery and internal electronics including a recharger used for battery recharging. A port, such as a micro-USB receptacle, may be used to connect the wearable device to an external power source for the purpose of battery recharging and other purposes. In addition to wearable devices, micro-USB receptacles are also used on other types of electronic devices such as cell phones, cameras, handheld computers, tablet computers, etc.
Liquid, moisture, and/or the sweat of a user may infiltrate the port or micro-USB receptacle, resulting in the undesirable effect of contaminating or comprising the port. Furthermore, such wearable devices and electronic devices may become immersed in water. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wearable device or electronic device having a waterproof micro-USB receptacle.